Russell's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Russell and every other main character he has interacted with. Overview Despite being a pirate and rarely being around other characters, Russell is generally a nice character who never gets in negative ordeals with anyone, except for the characters who are considered antagonistic. Relationships Cuddles Russell is good friends with Cuddles. Every time they interact with each other, it happens while they are with other characters. They are seen trick-or-treating in Remains to be Seen; they're seen on a trip with others on a ship in Snow Place to Go, and they played baseball together in Can't Stop Coffin. S3E2 Pitcher.png|Cuddles and Russell in a baseball game. Snowplacetogo lump flaregun-0.png|Cuddles, Russell, and friends. Giggles Russell and Giggles have had many romantic experiences throughout the series. They started dating in Sea of Love and later went on more dates in recent episodes such as You're Kraken Me Up and Put Your Back Into It. They even held hands around the burning school in Class Act. LBE2 Russell and Giggles.png|Russell and Giggles. S4E1 Russell date.png|Russell plays the ukulele for his gal. S4E6 PB Russell and Giggles.png|Russell serving Giggles dinner. Singing around the fire.PNG|Giggles is on the left of Russell. Toothy Just like Cuddles, Russell is not only good friends with Toothy, but all of their interactions together happen while with other characters. They're seen trick-or-treating in Remains to be Seen; they're seen on a trip in a ship in Snow Place to Go, and they played baseball together in Can't Stop Coffin. Lumpy Russell and Lumpy are shown to be very close friends to each other. They both worked together to escape the inside of a whale in Get Whale Soon. They also went fishing together and worked together to find buried treasure in Sea What I Found. Russell enjoys a trip with Lumpy on a ship in Snow Place to Go. He is also in a band with him in In a Jam. Fishingbuddies.png|Lumpy and Russell as fishing buddies. Indexwhale.jpg|The duo trapped in a whale. STALKER.png|Russell is a fan of Lumpy. Handy Russell and Handy are friends. They were both in a band together in In a Jam; they're also seen together in Ipso Fatso, appear to be getting along. Nutty Their main interaction together is in Ipso Fatso, where they appear to be getting along. They also sat by each other at a circus in Mime to Five. Handyrussellnutty.png|Russell with Handy and Nutty. Terrifiedcrowd.png|Russell and Nutty sitting next to each other. Sniffles Russell and Sniffles are likely friends. They interacted in a play in Something Fishy and rode a roller coaster together in Double Whammy Part I. In Easy Comb, Easy Go, Russell buys cotton candy from Sniffles. They are seen treak-or-treating in Remains to be Seen and worked in the same band in In a Jam. Sugarcub.jpg|Sniffles serving Russell cotton candy. STV1E13.2 Roller coaster ride.png|Sniffles and Russell ride a roller coaster. Cub So far, the closest thing to an interaction between Russell and Cub happened in Bottled Up Inside, when Russell is shocked after he killed Cub. Flaky Russell enjoys a trip on a ship with her in Snow Place to Go. However, he for some reason, is okay with forcing Flaky to get the can of beans from Giggles' rotting body. Russell was also happy with seeing Flaky in Happy New Year. The Mole Russell doesn't interact with The Mole that much, but seems to respect him as a blind person, as seen in A Sight for Sore Eyes; where he apologizes to The Mole for bumping into him and helps him up. Sight_76.jpg|Russell after bumping into The Mole. Mole_and_Russell.jpg|Russell helps The Mole back up. Disco Bear Russell and Disco Bear seem to be friends. They rode in the same cart on a roller coaster in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Lifty and Shifty Like other characters, Russell dislikes the duo. They stole his treasure in Sea What I Found. Pushed.png|Lifty and Shifty steal Russell's treasure. Russell_Angry.png|Russell is very angry at them. Mime They don't interact that much, but have in a few episodes. Russell is angry at Mime in Mime to Five for killing his customers and fires him. In See What Develops, he has fun with the balloon sword that Mime made for him. He appears to be on somewhat good terms with Mime in Something Fishy. HTF TV Mime to five 22.png|Russell firing Mime. File:IMG_20131029_164405.jpg|Russell with a balloon sword he got from Mime. Cro-Marmot Russell appears to be friends with Cro-Marmot. They both have fun with their balloons in See What Develops; they play baseball together in Can't Stop Coffin, and join a swimming competition in By The Seat Of Your Pants. Flippy/Fliqpy While not having properly interacted, Russell is most likely enemies with Fliqpy. He presumably runs away when Flippy flips out and murders the audience in By The Seat Of Your Pants. Splendid He appears to be a fan of Splendid as seen in Wrath of Con; he was one of the few characters waiting in line to get an autograph from him. Trivia *He has yet to interact with Petunia, Pop, Lammy and Mr. Pickels. **He also has yet to directly interact with Flippy or Splendid. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe